


Turkey Terror Night

by LineCrosser



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Turkey - Freeform, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: Alex, America’s First Son, has so many regrets right now.





	Turkey Terror Night




End file.
